


袭杀

by GOMS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOMS/pseuds/GOMS
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	袭杀

执行任务就在今晚。  
作为一个稍微有点强迫症的人，我检查了所有装备无数遍，同队其他队员的也包括在内，从上午10:00之后我们所有人都没有再进食，在各自的集合点待命。  
我是一队002号，代号“橘子”。  
这倒不是因为我喜欢吃橘子，虽然我确实不讨厌吃橘子，但可以说我没有任何讨厌的食物，因此橘子对我而言没有其可以被作为我代号的特殊性，我之所以被称作橘子，是由于几年之前一次比较严重的叛逆行为。  
没错，缉毒警也会有叛逆时期，我至今也不确定是否应该庆幸自己没有因为那次叛逆行为而被逐出警队，当时我为了表达对上级命令的抗议，义无反顾地跑去染了一头明亮的橘色头发，回警队之后我的顶头上司，金sir，一个一天二十五小时板着脸的无敌死板中年男人，看到我顶着这么一个鲜艳的头，表情比看到了一吨白粉还激动。  
从那天起他便记恨起我，导致尽管我之后这几年一直兢兢业业尽职尽责，还是窝囊地在个二级警员混着，为了方便压住我，金sir连被调离去更舒服职位的机会都给拒绝了，整天斜着双眼找我的茬。  
我这几年活的很憋屈，想不干了就显得自己太窝囊，干着又总是被四处挑毛病，时间长了就变成现在这幅受气包的模样，沉默寡言，不必要的话一句都懒得说，新来的那些个小警员没有乐意被我带的，说还不如对着块石头。  
下午3:00，据任务执行时间只差四个小时，我明显感觉到两边坐在身旁的队员呼吸变得急促了一些。  
我们一队的队长，029号，代号叫“白头鸟”，顾名思义，是个年少白头的货，他一个半小时前出去开会，现在才回到车舱，这人年纪比我小两岁，人却是聪明伶俐地很，走进车舱立即将全部队员从头到尾仔仔细细观察了一遍，自己脸上表情反而不显山不露水的，最后我俩眼神对上，我觉得没劲透了，就错开视线，低下了头。  
但是白头鸟显然没想放过我，他走过来，小声让我右边的队员给他腾个空儿。  
他坐下的时候我翻了个白眼。  
“祐哥，想啥呢？”他用很小的气音问我，但是整个车厢都很安静，所以即使他用的是气音，我也敢保证全队人都听到了这句话，而且都拉长了耳朵准备听下去，以此来放松自己紧绷的神经。  
“别，你叫我橘子就好，不喜欢叫002也成。”  
“没问题，”白头鸟对我露出一个虚伪的笑容，“002，你是不是紧张了？”  
“你不跟我说话我就不会紧张。”  
我忍住了没有翻第二个白眼，我不想再得罪任何人，即使是个比我小两岁的上级，虽然我现在心情很差，因为他说中了，我确实很紧张。  
忘了提，这次的任务是我们U89区一次前所未有的特大行动，总共出动了八支辑毒分队，接近一千人的警力。据金sir得到的情报，就在今晚，声名赫赫的大毒枭Bio，将会与他两位最得力助手之一的“飞鹰”一同带来一批接近一吨的各型新式毒品，在U89区西港进行交易，我们一队的任务，是埋伏在距交易点较远的东南方中转站隐蔽处，在必要时刻对敌方人员进行重点狙击。  
我的紧张不是因为这次任务自身会有什么危险，而是对这次任务之后的某些改变而紧张。  
确切得来说，应该算是一种好的“期待”。  
白头鸟意味深长的盯着我的脸好一会儿，他站起来在车舱内巡视了一遍，指了指个别队员身上的小问题，我以为他放过我了，他却又转了回来，一屁股在我旁边坐下。  
我叹了一口气，被他听到了。  
“002，跟我讲讲你跟金sir的事吧。”  
“你是想知道他为什么讨厌我吗？几年前我得罪了他。”  
“我知道肯定是你得罪了他，就是想知道怎么得罪的。”  
旁边有听清的队员笑出了声。  
我瞪了白头鸟一眼，问：“你喜欢我吗？问这么多。”  
随着时间一分一秒的流逝，车厢内的光线逐渐昏暗，好几个方向都有队员小声交谈的声音，白头鸟抬了抬脑袋上的帽子，喊了一声：“安静！”一切这才又重归寂静。  
只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯。  
作为下级，我这被要求放的还不能不跟着放。  
白头鸟可能是真的喜欢我，他诚恳的向我回答道：“我担心你。”  
我伸手捂嘴，防止自己吐出来。

下午5:30。  
白头鸟严重影响了我的心情。  
队长这种角色一般都是任劳任怨、责任心强且擅长领导别人的人来做，而且要处理各种琐碎的事务，从他坐到我旁边之后，算上自己闲的没事找事问这问那、被上级找、被其他队员找以及与其他分队商议事情，已经起身又坐下了不下十次，给他挪了位子现在在他右边的队员“大熊”，趁着白头鸟又一次起身出去，忿忿不平地跟他旁边的队员抱怨道：  
“他为什么叫‘白头鸟’？他应该叫‘老母鸡’！”  
大家都笑了，我也是。  
等白头鸟跟三队队长交流完毕回来车舱时，大家都很好的保持了脸部表情的平静，我的心情终于好了一些，但只是暂时的，非常暂时。  
这份狗屁好心情在白头鸟一坐下就扭过脸来问我话时，瞬间烟消云散。  
“你出身哪个区？”  
尽管我一脸“别烦老子”的表情，但白头鸟就是有种不问到不罢休的劲儿，他直直盯着我，我甚至觉得他都没有在眨眼。  
“没人跟你说过我是土著吗？”  
“说过。”  
我闭上了眼。  
白头鸟笑了笑，说：“别生气，002，我一直很敬仰你，当年你是16届技能测试满分、与另一个人并列第一考入U89区警校的那个人对吧，我低你两届，学长。”  
我臭着脸：“八辈子之前的事，早忘了。”  
“可是警校到现在还有你的传说呢。”  
“奥。”  
“体能拖了你的后腿。”  
“谢谢提醒。”  
白头鸟的脸突然严肃了起来，他问我：“002，你杀过多少人？”

杀过多少人？  
我记不太清。  
从我手里死掉的人太多，按理说我杀了这么多人，早该升职舒舒服服的养老了，可是由于种种原因，我至今还是冲在最前头杀人，杀人对我来说，跟踩死一只蚂蚁一样简单。  
当然，杀第一只蚂蚁还是有印象的。  
说是一只好像不太准确，我第一次杀的，是一家三口。  
在锁定那个以家庭为单位的贩毒走私团伙之后，我和其他几个警员被委派去执行那次的追捕任务，那一家人藏在郊区，外出格外谨慎，因为是第一次出任务，我也没什么经验，足足在那片区域呆了三天才确定了他们的居住点。  
他们的真正活动都是从夜间开始的，我守在地下车库视角位置最好的一辆车边，从晚上8:00蹲到12:30，那家人才小心翼翼地从入口出现。  
露头的只有一个看起来不太满十岁的小女孩和她的妈妈，相比较于对她们抱着的货物藏了什么危险东西一无所知的孩子，从我的瞄准镜里，她的妈妈脸上的肉都因为害怕时不时地抽搐两下。  
她们两个来回将用于伪装毒品的货物搬运到打开的面包车内，小女孩的爸爸一直没有出来，做侦查工作的警员告诉我，那个爸爸就在地下车库入口的通道内，帮忙传递和放风。  
在那个女人放下货物转身往回走的途中，我瞄准她心脏的位置，扣下了扳机，而那个男人发现他的妻子倒地之后，惊慌失措地伸手为抓回女儿而出现在我射击范围的一瞬间，也被我立刻爆了头。  
那时候001号还在，他从自己藏着的一台敞篷车和墙壁中间的夹缝里跳出来，问我，当时为什么要继续杀掉那个小女孩。  
我说：“她想逃，你没看见吗？”  
“可是她不知道自己做的是什么，也没吸过毒。”  
“现在不知道以后总会知道，你觉得有人会有自首的觉悟吗？有那样的爹妈，不吸将来也免不了成半个瘾君子，死了早点投个好胎才是正经的。”  
那时候金sir还没彻底跟我闹翻，只是凝重地眯着眼，把案件报告摊在他的办公桌上，拿手指着跟我说，那是追捕任务，你识字不识字。  
我嘴角一咧，没说话。  
“一个活的你都没带回来，我怎么交代。”  
“你有什么交代不了的？”  
我被扣了半年的奖金。

总归第一次杀人都不是什么好的回忆，现在我也不想提起它了，我只想安安静静、普普通通地执行完这次任务。  
我当然不会将这件小事告诉白头鸟，如果我应了他的话，那迎接我的势必又是三十分钟以上的滔滔不绝，不过，即使我沉默的像个从降生起就没再开过口的哑巴，白头鸟的兴致好像也没有被浇灭。  
从距任务执行时间一小时二十二分开始，他小声地跟我讲述了他自己的故事，我并没有说过要听。  
那时我已经在心里将“任务完成之后务必在网络上检索白头鸟与鹦鹉或鸭子是否有一定亲缘联系”这个念头深深地埋到了心底，我的思绪由于心慌突然地无法集中，这几年来我从未出现过这种状况，必然是被这只唠叨白头鸟影响了。  
那他就不是一个合格的队长，我想。  
他还在说，我难以集中精神，也无法从听到的话里拼凑出他的中心主旨：“从警校……春节……小姑带来的……爸爸……我姐姐也吸……我不相信……街坊邻居都……我把他们……我亲手……亲人……学长，我很痛苦……”  
“请你称呼我002或者橘子。”我面无表情的纠正他。  
距离晚上7:00还有不到三十分钟时，大家都站起来列好了队，重复，再重复检查确认每个人的任务和应该待的地方以及身上的各种装备。  
大熊在我旁边呼吸急促，他是第一次出任务，还是个最高级别的任务，紧张在所难免，本来应该有带他的警员疏导他的，可是原先带他的那人前些日子升迁了，于是没人管他，我提醒他：“你呼吸给我小声点儿。”  
大熊呼吸声一滞，过了好半晌才颤颤巍巍回了一声：“嗯。”

为了防止各种突发的可能性，从西港的码头到仓库的区域一共设置了七个爆炸点，因为交易数额的庞大和大毒枭Bio难得的现身机会，行动只能成功，这是所有人都必须明确的事实。  
7:00一到，我们一队所有的队员都迅速地到达了中转站各自的位置待命。  
因为已经到了十一月下旬，天黑的很快，夜色下偌大而空旷的的西港一片宁静，见不到半个人影，耳边传来白头鸟冷静而沉稳的声音：“大熊黑山两个你们在最左距爆炸点最近的地方，务必时刻保持谨慎小心，如有特殊情况必须以最快速度撤离至后方，明白吗？”  
我就在他俩后面，于是多嘴了一句：“橘子橘子，我在他们两个右后方，可以看着他们。”  
“橘子不要多事，看好自己的范围，目标人员进入范围后听从指挥，随时进行狙击。”  
我操。  
我如白头鸟所愿，老实地闭了嘴，他可能是在报复我刚才没有认真倾听他伤痛的人生经历。  
西港是个做一系列偷鸡摸狗坏事的好地方，作为半岛U89区最古老的三个港口之一，由于政府在贸易方面的态度转变，近些年来它已经丧失了大部分的功能作用，比如我现在所在的这个中转站就是，野草横生，为了视线不受影响，我已经拔完了身前从水泥地板缝隙中横着一条线钻出来的野草。  
一切都静悄悄的，如果你是一个失误闯进今晚西港的平民，可能会因为无人和寂静而恐惧，但是我们八个分队所有的人员都已经聚集到了这里。  
目标邮轮终于出现在了海面上，缓缓地向港口驶进。  
在码头周围，还停放着几十艘民用的渡轮，虽然不能移开他们，但我们已经提前做过了检查。  
我从自己的瞄准镜里默默地注视着那台邮轮，今晚的目标Bio和飞鹰此刻正无知而得意地呆在里面，我对他们的信息已经滚瓜烂熟，Bio，这个东亚头号大毒枭，作为他一手建立的贩毒集团首脑，加上国际监狱总共成功越狱五次，他两个忠心耿耿的手下在其中起到了重要的作用，一个是今晚会跟随他前来的飞鹰，另一个则是出身我们邻区H3区的“黑豹”。  
邮轮停下之后，交易的另一方才不知从何处冒了头，在他们现身之后，邮轮里的人才放心地走出来，我提起精神紧盯着从邮轮里出来的人，在下来二十左右个人之后，年逾五十的Bio终于在旁人搀扶下走了出来。  
走在他身旁的是一个高大的年轻男人，他谨慎而小心地守在Bio身旁四处张望着。  
这不是飞鹰，而是另一个，黑豹。  
这跟得到的情报不一样。  
我张口就要询问，白头鸟的声音却先我一步，冲进了一队全体队员的耳朵里：“一队全体，下属身份有变，可能是情报交接方面的失误，七队会在前方进行侦查，在无其他情况之前，一切按原定计划照旧。”  
Bio已经在与交易方的交谈中，我们的时间不多，在白头鸟话音落下不到三十秒间，二、四和八队三个分队已经迅速的包抄了过去，在仓库前的一大片空地上从三面往前围住这次交易的所有人员，我的心脏也不由得被紧紧揪住。  
“全体！等下，渡轮！——”  
在包围过程中，侦查七队队长的喊话戛然而止。  
紧接着，是杂乱的脚步声和频繁而急促的枪火声，自停放的那几十艘渡轮中，Bio人数众多、全副武装的自卫军源源不断的冲出来，大部分朝着那三只分队疯狂的开火，一小部分冲向Bio身边防卫，一时间的突变让本打算做围困的分队应接不暇，白白葬送掉百十条性命。  
白头鸟不愧是队长，片刻间便做了决定，这点上我还是很佩服他的魄力的，他几乎是在Bio的那群自卫军冲出来的一霎那给我们下了命令：“立刻对目标进行狙击！邮票左三豆腐右三，橘子重点两个！”  
他一个多余的字都没说。  
我瞄准了Bio，他被严密地围在一圈自卫军中，黑豹在他身侧微微俯身，不知道在跟他说什么，又抬头朝两边张望了下，黑豹皮肤略黑，抬头的时候露出一双乌黑而湿漉漉的大眼，眼眸里没有一丝波澜和害怕的神情，我起手先击毙了他，没等Bio来得及反应，在黑豹倒下时又立刻爆了他的头。  
如果只跟随目光望过去的话，会看到西港夜色下宁静的海面，星星映在上面微微闪烁。  
但交火还在继续，我无暇关心前方其他分队的状况，频繁而多次的狙击早已暴露了我们的位置，白头鸟已经在通讯器里嚎了好几遍：“一队全体！后撤！一队全体！后撤！”  
我急忙准备后撤，一不小心抬眼却发现大熊在前面正晃晃悠悠的不知道在干嘛，我吼他：“大熊！”  
大熊受惊吓般的一回头，朝我走了没几步，就跪下了。  
我跑过去拉他，才看到他腿上的伤，大熊微弱地呻吟着：“对不起……”  
通讯器里白头鸟的声音听起来像是一只真正的鹦鹉：“一队全体！后撤！”  
我把大熊拉到自己背上，他身高跟我差不多，却比我壮了很多，背上他差点压得我几乎窒息，更别提还要背着他迅速后撤。  
“你他妈怎么那么重！”  
“我……是正常体重……”  
“那你能滚下来自己走吗！”  
大熊不吭声了，我觉得背他比曾经背001还累人，正憋屈得很，又险些被身后爆炸涌来的气浪扑倒，一个踉跄勉强站住了。  
不对，爆炸？  
我转过身，那是一号爆点的位置，位于仓库正前方，也就是方才Bio交易的地方。  
爆炸的嗡鸣声在我耳内长久地回旋，震得我脑袋隐隐作痛，灰黑的浓烟和烈火交织在一起，Bio引以为傲的自卫军也死伤惨重，惨叫哀嚎声又和持续爆裂声夹杂在一起。  
“怎么停下了？”似乎是受到爆炸的影响，大熊打起精神问我。  
我背着他，没动。  
我说：“大熊，你该减肥了，你比001重太多。”  
一队001号，黄旭熙，代号“黑豹”。

实事求是的说，这次任务没有很成功，充其量算是勉强完成。  
死了两百多个警员，也没有活捉到Bio，各方国际组织的谴责书纷至沓来，但是媒体上的报道依然还是正面的，对于牺牲掉的警员，政府都会给予各方面不同程度的补偿。  
我们一队算是最不错的，只有十几个人受伤。  
其实我到现在也不明白之后爆炸的意义，但当时我也没有问，在我慢慢悠悠地回到原定的后撤点时，白头鸟自顾自的跟我解释：“为阻止更多人员伤亡，在下达紧急撤离命令后进行了引爆。”  
理解，非常理解。  
而且我也没什么资格不理解，我一个连点皮外伤都没受的，看起来像是出去闲逛了一晚的样子，也没什么能说的。

过了三两天之后，我被迫去医院看望了大熊。  
打开病房门之后，我说：“可以松开我胳膊了，不会走的。”  
白头鸟笑着松手，并殷勤地坐到大熊病房前给他削苹果，他刀工倒是也很不错。  
大熊很感激我那晚背了他一路，朝我拼命的笑，笑得我心里发毛，我想了想，说：“你要是真的想报答我，就把手里苹果给我吃吧。”  
大熊两手捧着白头鸟刚削好的苹果给我。  
白头无奈地看着我：“你要吃我再给你削不就得了。”  
我耸耸肩，示意他们两个说，别把我当成一个人看。  
他们两个看我一眼便不再关注，我坐在另一边的空床位上专心致志地啃苹果，这个苹果其实没有很好吃，但是我想找点事情来做，不然会显得很傻，所以我吃的很慢，并且尽量不发出声音。  
但是他们聊着聊着还是聊到了我。  
“祐哥，那晚上你怎么突然提到什么001号？你跟那个人熟吗？”  
大熊的声音响起来，连白头鸟也一同望了过来，我咬了一口苹果，说道：“没什么，之前在的时候背过他，感觉没有背你那么累。”  
“我来之后听都没听说过有001号呢，还以为就是从002号开始的，原来有001号啊。”大熊的声音变小了一些，应该是在喃喃自语，我也就没有再开口。  
白头起身走到我旁边坐下，想了想，说：“我来的时候也没有001号，能跟我们说说他吗？他为什么又走了？”  
我艰难咽下一块苹果，“还能为什么，这活儿又苦又累的谁爱干，早转走了。”  
“他是当年和你并列第一考进警校的那个人吗？”  
白头鸟又说道。  
“如果是他的话，那我还有一点印象，听说他体能优异，技能却差了你一头。”

“你的体能太差了，以后每天背我十分钟锻炼身体算了。”  
我那时体能比现在还要差，考试时拼劲全力的体能最高分也差了你很多，正如愚蠢的你技巧也差了我很多一样，我累的说不出话，五分钟之后，你拿着纸巾重新走回来，帮我擦掉额上的汗。

“喂，要编号了，我可是一定要做001的哦，哥不准跟我抢。”  
当然，我什么都不会跟你抢，我可以做一辈子的002。

U89区明显处在他最繁荣美好的年纪，一切沉沉老去的被覆盖，换上崭新而美丽的面容，再过个几年，它就会彻底消亡，甚至从曾见到过他的人们的记忆中。人的记忆也是脆弱的，联系这种东西，总是牵强附会的，没有条件种种，看起来便会格外可笑。  
白头鸟走到我身边，顺着我的目光望向窗外。  
“‘今日特价：秋冬女装折扣50%’？”  
我闭上眼。  
白头鸟爆发出一阵爽朗的大笑，他问：那你在看什么？”  
这个人像牛皮糖一样，甩开还会再粘上来，脸皮厚的犹如金刚石，我再度睁开眼睛，老实回答道：“我在找星星。”  
一阵“橘子好文艺！”“傻了吧他这是……”“他刚说什么？”的议论声响起来。  
之前旭熙跟我说“我在找星星”的时候，我的反应大概也是如此，或者我在看他的眼睛。  
比夜晚更幽暗，比星光更柔和。

“金sir找你。”白头鸟拍了拍我的肩膀。  
我稍加思索：“就说我去外面给大家买咖啡了。”  
“买咖啡买不到下班。”  
“……那就，买咖啡途中遇到抢劫，见义勇了个为？”  
“你今天不上去，我就得滚。”白头鸟歪着鸟头贱贱地挡在我面前。  
好嘛。  
我认命地往外走，办公室里有新来的警员不知受了什么刺激，整个晚上都在念念叨叨的，我往外走的路上经过才听清楚两句，“凡所有相，皆是虚妄……”  
001离开我的这几年，我杀人如此频繁，心跳声都不会有任何变化，尽管我已经逐渐不知道杀人是为什么。  
出了门我低下头，走廊的灯不是很亮，我的脚步声在安静的走廊里特别清晰。  
“不可得，无所有……”

金sir比我刚来的时候苍老了一点。  
他的年纪也不小了，人也没有起初那么强硬，我不知道他为什么还要留在这里，也许我走了他才能解脱。  
“你要再去爆炸中心看看吗？”他站在办公桌后问我。  
“不去了，挺远的。”  
“那里现在还封锁着，没动……”  
“不去，我去干嘛？金sir，看在我没有功劳也有苦劳的份上，这活儿就别让我再干了吧。”  
我的语气很诚恳。  
金sir看着我，他把自己的眼镜推开，拿着手帕擦拭眼角，叹了口气。  
“爸爸对不起你。”他突然说。  
对不起对不起对不起，这个世界上我真是最烦对不起。  
“你对不起的又不是我。”我面无表情。  
“死亡原因是意外事故，他在H3区的亲人上面都会妥善安置的。”  
“尸体都弄不回来的意外事故？”我讽刺地笑笑，“我走了。”

黄旭熙是个蠢人，这点不止从他的技能得分上可以看出，还可以从单蠢的抱负上。以前我老是恨铁不成钢地希望他能精明一点儿，后来放弃之后，想，如果我足够精明也可以，反正我总是在旁边一直看着他，他蠢点就蠢点吧。

等待的时候我没有犹豫，瞄准的时候我没有犹豫，扣下扳机的时候我没有犹豫，背着大熊的时候，我想起来很久之前背着你的感觉。

黄旭熙卧底申请书批准之后，我跪到金sir面前求他，金sir对我说：“他不能永远依赖你，你同样也是。”

“为什么要走？”  
要是能再看看你的脸就好了。  
“可不可以不走？”  
要是能再跟你说上一句话就好了。  
“哥，我跟你保证，一定会平安回来的。”  
笨蛋。


End file.
